Many mobile platform designs include one or more moveable objects (for example a steering wheel and a seat). The moveable object may be articulated, comprising multiple components, each of which is capable of movement along various planes or coordinates. Configuring the moveable object generally involves moving each of the components, either independently or jointly. While the movement of each of the individual components may be limited to a finite amount of travel, in various configurations of the moveable object, movement in multiple axis' at the same time can result in undesirable contact between the moveable object and features of the mobile platform.
In the example of a vehicle seat, in order to configure the seat to maximize user comfort and sitting space, a user may utilize mechanisms (for example, power seat controls or levers) to cause the seat to move or travel, and the travel may cause the seat to contact a protected feature or area in the mobile platform. The protected feature or area may be the bulkhead or trim behind the seat, and over time, repeated contact may mar or damage the bulkhead. In order to minimize this contact, many mobile platform designs employ pressure sensors. However, pressure sensor designs tend to provide reactionary (i.e., post contact) notification or provide notification that contact is about to happen too late for use in the control of the movement causing the contact.
Accordingly, improved systems and methods for controlling a moveable object associated with a mobile platform are desired. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.